Ed, Edd n Eddy The Cul-de-sac Gems
by Petrus C Visagie
Summary: What happens when Ed, Edd n Eddy discover an alien species called Gems? It's up to the Eds and their new friends to protect everyone from new danger that befalls the Cul-de-sac.
1. Her name is Afghanite

**That's right, it's the moment you've al been waiting for. Since there's a huge hype for the finale of season four of Steven Universe, I decided to get off my procrastinating butt and write the story. If you don't know what's going on, I would recommend that you read my other story about Ed, Edd n Eddy crossovers. So I hope you enjoy, and feel free to leave a review, remember I'm still new.**

 **I don't own Ed, Edd n Eddy or Steven Universe.**

 **Chapter 1: Her name is Afghanite**

There she was, this strange blue girl shivering in the corner. And in front her were the three intruders that broke into her ship. Ed, Edd n Eddy. Double-D and Eddy just looked at each other, not sure if what they're seeing is real. Ed however couldn't be more excited, stars were glowing in his eyes as he stared at the young women. Ed started to get giddy and began hopping up and down, this however made the girl more paranoid.

"Stay back!" Screamed the girl, she then placed her left hand on the gem and suddenly her arm started to glow. When the light faded it was revealed that she had some kind of blaster on her left arm, and she was pointing it towards the Eds. This action was so quick it caught the Eds off-guard, Double-D and Eddy threw there arms into the air.

"Woah don't shoot, we didn't do anything yet." Said Eddy trying to plead with the girl.

"Indeed miss, let us explain our…."

"Awesome, she also has a Mega Buster just like Megaman! You're so cool!" Double-D's sentence was interrupted by the enthusiastic Ed, who is now even more excited than before. Eddy than quickly grabbed Ed's mouth and tried to keep it closed.

"Shut up lumpy, you're freaking it out." Exclaimed Eddy. Double-D then proceeded to slowly walk towards the girl. The girl was still aiming her shaking arm cannon towards them. Double-D stopped a few feet in front of her, with his arms still in the air.

"We mean you no harm, please put your weapon away." Said Double-D in a calm soft voice. The girl never broke eye contact and she didn't lower her cannon.

"I'm sure that you're scared and confused, but we are as well. So please, lower your weapon. We can talk like civilized people." Double-D continued, hoping she would listen. Unfortunately, his words fell on deaf hears.

"No! Get out! Get out of my ship!"

 _BOOM_

After her sentence she started to fire laser blasts at them. All three Eds ducked and dodged the oncoming blasts. They quickly ran out the entrance they made earlier. Following right behind them, the blue girl was still firing until the Eds were out of the ship. She then pressed a button on the wall that caused two metal doors to close behind the Eds. After hearing the sound, all three Eds turned around to see that they were locked out. Eddy then turn towards Double-D.

"Way to go Sockhead, that couldn't have gone better." Exclaimed Eddy with a sarcastic smile.

"Eddy please not now." Responded Double-D.

"Well what did you think was gonna happen? That thing had a freaking cannon, it was going to shoot us ether way." Eddy explained how useless Double-D's efforts were to reason with the alien.

"Eddy don't talk about her like that. She clearly has feelings and emotions. She was just scared, that's all. Who knows how long she was in that bubble." Exclaimed Double-D.

"Just my luck, first I lost my quarter to a bird, and now I was almost blasted by a crazy alien. Did I leave anything out?" Said Eddy in an annoyed tone.

"Oh oh oh, you also fell down in a deep hole." Answered Ed with a goofy expression.

"Eddy can't you see what's transpiring here. We found a living being unbeknownst to science. Just imagine what we could learn about their species, and about the cosmos. All we have to do is try to communicate with her, then we can…."

"No way, I'm done for today. I don't have time for anymore craziness today, come on boys let's go." Double-D's sentence was interrupted by Eddy's. Double-D then turned his attention to the giant doors. He had so many questions he wanted to ask, but he decided to leave with Ed and Eddy. He couldn't stay long because his parents were strict with his curfew. Even thought they weren't always around, he was too disciplined to break their rules. All three Eds then went back to the entrance of the cave, they eventually crawled out of the hole by using tree roots that were in the dirt walls.

Meanwhile back at the ship, the girl placed her ear against the giant door. Listening if the intruders had finally left. After a few minutes of complete silence, she let out a sigh of relieve and made her weapon disappear. The alien then turned around and walked down a long hallway, passing by multiple rooms. Down the hallway was a huge room with multiple monitors on the walls. She went to the panel in the center of the room, then she cleared her throat.

"Computer log on, code 10100 Afghanite." Said the alien, then suddenly all the monitors in the room went on.

"Computer, status report." Exclaimed the alien.

"The ship has crashed in an unknown location on planet 0295 of sector G. The impact of the crash has destroyed the engine and thrusters, however the ship's power supply was unaffected. The ship seems to be buried under several tons of this planet's soil." Responded the computer. The alien then let out a sigh of relief.

"Thank goodness I'm on the right planet. So those things I saw earlier, were humans? Mmmhhh, no snap out of it, you need to call for help. Computer, contact Pink Diamond." Exclaimed the alien.

"Direct communication with Pink Diamond is not possible."

"What !? How is that possible?" The alien asked with confusion.

"The direct network towards Pink Diamond does not exist anymore." Answered the computer.

"Then contact one of the gem bases here on the planet, there must be someone from the kindergartens that can help." The alien's tone becamed more worried and scared.

"Not possible, all communication networks on the planet are no longer active." Replied the computer.

"No longer act….. Computer, when was my last log date entry?" Asked the alien.

"The last log date recorded before the crash was 5897 years ago." Answered the computer. The alien's face just went pale, and she collapsed on her knees.

' _That long? What happened while I was in stasis?'_ So many thoughts and questions went through her head, but there was one question she had to ask.

"Computer, can you contact Homeworld?" The alien asked with so much sadness in her voice.

"No, our frequency is too weak. Our signal cannot reach home." Replied the computer. The girl then grabbed both her arms and started to shake.

"I, can't, go home?" With those words, a tear fell from her eye.

(a few days later)

The Eds were trying to live there lives like they normally did, before the encounter. Eddy tried to forget the whole thing because he wasn't interested in it. Ed kept asking Double-D and Eddy if they could go see the alien again. Eddy kept refusing Ed's request, Double-D did as well. But secretly after school, Double-D would go to the alien everyday and try to communicate with her. He'd been using a rope he found in his garage to climb up and down the hole. It took all his stamina to do this, but he believed it was worth it. Today was no exception, after school Double-D told Eddy he had to stay behind and help the teacher's with office work. Eddy just shrugged it off, and he went home with Ed. When his friends were out of sight, Double-D immediately ran to the forest.

(Meanwhile at the space ship)

The alien was sitting on the floor with her back against the door. She held her knees to her chest, and was crying. Her thoughts would be interrupted by a loud knocking.

 _BANG BANG BANG_

"Um, excuse me. It's me Eddward, again." Said Double-D with his polite tone. His presence however caused the girl to groan in annoyance.

"You again? I don't want to talk to you." Said the girl in an irritated tone. Double-D however just placed his schoolbag and sat against the closed door, like he normally did for the past few days. Sometimes there were no words exchanged between them, but that didn't stop Double-D from trying.

"Now what shall we discuss today? How about, entertainment? Here on Earth we humans have many things to amuse ourselves with. My favourite source of entertainment is books. There's just something special about reading a story and imagining the events that take place. Now before I continue, to imagine something means to…."

"Your technique is terrible." Exclaimed the alien, stopping Double-D's sentence.

"I beg your pardon?" Double-D asked.

"Your interrogation technique. All you've been doing these past few days is talking about this planet and your life. If you don't improve your approach, you'll never get any information out of me." Explained the alien.

"I'm not interrogating you, I'm trying to have a conversation with you." Replied Double-D.

"And what will that accomplish?" Asked the alien girl.

"You don't have to tell me about your planet, I just wanna know more about you as an individual." Answered Double-D. This answer took her by surprise, why would anyone want to know her personally and not about Homeworld.

"There's still nothing beneficial for you, there is nothing to gain by knowing who I am." Exclaimed the blue skinned girl.

"What I want, is your trust. Yes I would like to know more about your planet, but I mostly want to know you better." Replied Double-D.

"You humans are so annoying. Fine, you want to know something. I was given one purpose, but know I can't fulfill that purpose because I'm trapped here! There's no way to go home! I can't contact anybody! I'm feel so alone! You would never understand! Now just stop talking to me!" Said the girl with her eyes overflowing with tears. The air was dead silent, all Double-D could hear was her sobbing from the other side.

"I understand how it feels to be alone. Ever since I could remember, I was always the smartest kid in the class. Because of that, I felt separated from everyone. I felt, different. And my parents are never around, I've actually forgotten how the warmth of my mother's hugs feel like." While Double-D is talking, the girl picked up her head to listen carefully. After that last sentence, Double-D wiped a tear from his eye before continuing.

"I might not know how you feel exactly, but I do know how it feels to be alone. Utterly, and greatly alone. But then there's always that one thing that brings a smile to my face. Well two things actually, my friends. Even though they drive me crazy, they accept me for who I am. They're the light of my life. When ever I'm down, they always pick me up and help me to move forward. Both figuratively and literally, ha ha. Besides my actual parents, I consider them to be my family. They taught me an important lesson. You can lock yourself away from the world; crying everyday and night, hoping that all your problems would fade away. Or you can just lift up your head, and give attention to all the good things around you. I know you miss your home, but please give Earth a chance." After hearing Double-D's story, a small smile grew on the girls face. Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of movement. Double-D picked up his schoolbag and was ready to leave.

"Afghanite." Said the girl. This stopped Double-D as he turned around to face the closed door.

"My name. My name is, Afghanite." Said Afghanite hesitantly. This made Double-D happy, as he grew smile.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Afghanite." Exclaimed Double-D before leaving. Afghanite blew a sigh of relief, feeling that some of her stress has melted away.

(the next morning)

Eddy was busy getting his books for first period from his locker. Johnny walked by holding his best pal plank as usual. When he noticed Eddy, he quickly asked Eddy about something.

"Hey Eddy, why does Double-D keep going into the forest? Is there a school project we forgot about again? If there is, boy we could use your…"

"Woah there Johnny boy. Did you just say that Sockhead keeps going into the forest?" Eddy asked Johnny.

"Yup, everyday after school. Why; don't you know about it?" Answered Johnny. Eddy felt a little rage being build up inside, but also this feeling of being proud.

"I really am rubbing off on him." Exclaimed Eddy.

(Meanwhile)

Afghanite had decided that she's going to explore the planet. Something she really wanted to do, but was too afraid. She made her way to the rope and started climbing, she was finally going to see the reason why Pink Diamond chose this planet. Afghanite finally made her way to the surface, and what she saw took her breath away. There surrounding her were trees, their leaves were all shades of orange. And when she walked, she could hear the soft cracking of the leaves at her feet. She bent down and picked up a leaf, she had never felt this kind of texture. Then came a cool breeze through her hair, and of in the distance little birds could be heard chirping. She tried to take all of this in, but everything was so overwhelmingly beautiful. Afghanite then looked at the leaf and smiled.

"Maybe there _is_ some beauty on planet." She said to herself.

But what she didn't know, was that she wasn't alone.

(later)

School had just finished and Double-D was on his way to Afghanite. When suddenly two figures jumped in front of him.

"Hey Sockhead, where ya heading?" It is revealed that the two figures were his friends, Ed and Eddy.

"Uh..Fellows. What brings you here?" Double-D asked, trying to sound calm.

"We wanna see the alien too Double-D." Ed answered with much excitement. Double-D started to sweat nervously.

"Wh…what do you mean Ed?" Double-D asked with a shaking voice.

"Don't play dumb Double-D, that Ed's job. I know you've been seeing the alien behind our backs. You might as well fess up." Exclaimed Eddy, pressuring Double-D for answers.

"W..we….well actually, you see…."

 _BOOM BOOM BOOM_

Suddenly loud explosions were heard in the distance. All the Eds looked towards that, Double-D immediately became worried. He quickly ran towards the explosions leaving Ed and Eddy behind.

"Hey, we're not done yet! Get back here!" Screamed Eddy.

"Trouble, bad, must help." And with that Ed followed Double-D.

"Ed, what are you doing!? Why isn't anybody listening to me today!?" Screamed Eddy, now chasing after his friends. Double-D arrived at the source of the noise, and he saw Afghanite on the ground with her back against a tree. She was severely hurt and was out of breath. Before Double-D could ask why, his answer appeared in front of him. From the dust came a giant green spider, and his eye was a green gem.

"Double-D what is that?" Double-D's thought were interrupted by Ed. Before he could answer, Eddy finally caught up.

"No more running Sockhead , you'd better explain yourself right…" Ed then grabbed Eddy's head and turned it towards the giant monster. For once in his life, Eddy was speechless. The spider was crawling closer and closer to Afghanite. She tried to pick up her cannon, but she was too weak. Double-D, acting on instinct quickly pulled out his slingshot from his backpack.

"Sockhead what are you doing." Eddy asked.

"I have to help her Eddy." Double-D answered.

"Double-D we're cowards, not heroes. And besides it's just an alien." Exclaimed Eddy.

"She is a person Eddy, and I am not going to sit by watch someone die!" Screamed Double-D.

The monster was now just a few inches away from her face. Ready to bite at any moment, until.

 _THUD_

A small rock made contact with the creature's head. It rubbed the sore spot with one of its legs, and then it turned its attention to the three boys.

"Come and get me you stupid arachnid!" Double-D screamed while flailing his arms around, before running away. The monster let out a horrific roar and gave chase to Double-D.

"Double-D!"

"Sockhead!"

"Eddward!"

Double-D was running as fast as he could, hoping to lose the monster. But unfortunately the monster is incredibly fast for its massive size. No matter how many turns he did, Double-D couldn't lose the monster. And the monster was getting closer and closer. Suddenly Double-D tripped over a tree root and fell to the ground. He turned around and saw the creature was right above, baring its huge fangs. There was no escape, except death.

"Be gone with you disgusting creepy crawly of the night." Suddenly Ed appeared with a huge tree in his arms. Using his mighty strength he swung that tree like a baseball bat and sent the monster flying. After that amazing feat, Eddy walked towards Double-D and gave him his hand. He helped him up and dusted off his shoulders.

"Eddy, you guys saved me." Said Double-D with disbelief.

"Of course we did, we're friends aren't we?" Replied Eddy to his shaken friend.

"Yup, we're like up, up and away." Exclaimed Ed as he grabbed them into a bear hug. The moments was quickly ruined as the monster came into view again. Letting out and angry roar.

"I think its mad Eddy." Said Ed innocently.

The spider then charged towards the Eds with great speed. Ed readied himself for another homerun, until.

 _BOOM_

 _Poof_

The monster turned into a puff of smoke, and all that's left was its gem. The Eds then saw who was responsible, Afghanite was holding up her arm cannon breathing heavily. She was standing a few feet behind the gem, she then walked towards it and made a blue bubble around the gem. She then looked at the Eds and gave them a weak smile before collapsing to the ground.

(a few hours later)

Afghanite slowly began to open up her eyes, and she didn't know where she was.

"Where am I?" She asked.

"You're in my house, try not to move too much." Said a familiar voice. Al the blurry images began to clear up. She was lying down on one of Double-D's couches. She then got herself to sit upright in the couch. Her head felt very heavy and wasn't exactly sure what happened. Afghanite then noticed someone right behind her. It was Ed with a big goofy grin. Afghanite felt uncomfortable with how close he was to her.

"Ed, give her space." Said Double-D as he came into the room with a cup of tea. Afghanite then noticed Eddy sitting on the single couch in the corner of the room. And on the table in front of her was the bubble with the gem in it.

"Here you go." Double-D placed the cup on the table in front of her. Afghanite tilted her head slightly as she lifted up the cup.

"Oh that's tea, it's good for you. We humans like to drink it." Exclaimed Double-D.

"Personally I hate tea, but Sockhead was so insisted of making you some." Said Eddy.

"I have red that humans require sustenance to survive, but we Gems don't require that. Since our bodies are made of light. But it would be rude to refuse such a kind offer." Exclaimed Afghanite, she then took a sip of tea.

"A Gem? Is that what you are?" Eddy asked the blue alien.

"Eddy please don't…"

"It's alright Eddward. I trust you guys." She then gave Double-D a reassuring smile. Double-D then returned a smile and nodded for her to proceed.

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED**_

 **There we go the first chapter, I hope you guys enjoyed it. Feel free to review my work. And please don't be mad if I made a mistake, I'm still new. I hope you guys have a fantastic day and see you next time.**


	2. House hunting

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

 **Hi everyone, I know it's been a while since my last chapter. I'm very sorry for not updating more frequently, I guess there's no real excuse except for the usual. "Writers block, life happens, etc". But hey since we're all waiting for season 5 to continue, I might as well write the next chapter. Remember I don't own Steven Universe or Ed, Edd n Eddy. Hope you enjoy the chapter.**

 **Warning: This chapter is quite long, so maybe you should get something to eat first.**

 **Chapter 2: House Hunting**

There she was, the strange blue girl sitting on a soft couch. And in front of her were the three boys who carried her to safety. What she felt wasn't fear like last time. Instead she felt, safe. As a sign of trust she started to explain exactly what she was, what her species did and their basic anatomy.

Ed kept bombarding her with ridiculous questions about things he saw in sci-fi movies.

"Do you lay eggs inside people? Can you do the Vulcan nerve pinch? Can you use the The Force? Can you read my mind? Do you know the Men in Black? Can you regenerate limbs? Have you ever heard of the Omnitrix?" Were just a few of the questions Ed kept asking. Afghanite felt a bit overwhelmed with these questions and started to sweat.

"Ed please control yourself! You're scaring her." Exclaimed Double-D trying to calm his over hyped friend down. "Please forgive him, he's just very excited." Said Double-D while petting Ed's head like a dog.

"Oh it's quite alright, don't worry about it." Replied Afghanite with a nervous smile.

"But I must ask, what sort of ritual is your comrade doing?" She then pointed towards Eddy, who fell asleep on the couch ever since she explained about her holographic body.

"Don't mind him he's just sleeping." Double-D answered while looking at Eddy with an irritated look. Afghanite took a sip of her tea before asking.

"What is, sleeping?"

"Oh, well. You see many life forms on Earth have stamina. It's the ability to sustain prolonged physical or mental effort. And unfortunately we don't have infinite stamina. One way to restore our stamina is to enter a state of mind called sleep. While a person is in this state, they are sleeping." Explained Double-D.

"Oh, I see." Said Afghanite before taking another sip. ' _Just like when gems return to their gem forms'._ She thought to herself.

"Now you said earlier that every gem has a specific roll in the order. What's your roll, it's okay if you don't want to tell me I under…."

"No, it's okay. I can tell you." Exclaimed Afghanite , interrupting Double-D. She placed the cup and the saucer on the table, then she took a deep breath.

"Afghanites are a reconnaissance group. We search the galaxy for suitable planets to harvest." Exclaimed Afghanite.

"Harvest?" Double-D asked.

"Oh no! She has come from the ancient planet of Vurgon 6 to claim or throats in order to make bagpipes! I plead with you, spare my friends! Take me instead!" Ed pleaded with the alien while on his knees.

"Who, what, where?!" Ed's sudden outburst woke Eddy from his slumber. Then he fell from the couch.

"What, no no nothing like that!" Exclaimed Afghanite while frantically waving her arms.

"We extract minerals and other resources from the planet's soil. We do this in order to make new gems for our order. The bases that perform these operations are called kindergartens, and…"

"Wait a minute. Isn't extracting minerals from the planet harmful to the environment?" Asked Double-D, interrupting her sentence. Afghanite was taken back by this question. She slowly shifted her eyes to the floor, not wanting to make eye contact with them. But she could feel their concerned eyes staring at her. While still looking down, she answered them.

"Yes. It's extremely harmful." Said Afghanite with a soft voice. With those words, all three the Eds started to develop fear in them.

"So harmful in fact, that the planet eventually dies. And any life that is on the planet ceases to exist."Continued Afghanite while still looking at the floor. All three of the Eds faces suddenly went pale. Double- D was shaking a bit, but he quickly regained his composure.

' _Calm down Eddward, think logically here. She didn't say Earth was chosen for this procedure, and if it was, we would've noticed it. Besides, she saved us. She can't be evil'_ Were the thoughts that went through Double-D's head. But not everyone shared Double-D's calm demeanor about the subject, especially Eddy.

"So what you're saying is. You're gonna kill us?!" Screamed Eddy, pointing at the alien. Afghanite quickly looked up when he said that.

"No no no wait! That's not….."

"Come on boys let's get her!" Afghanites pleads fell on deaf ears, as Ed and Eddy charged towards her. Fearing for her life, Afghanite quickly reached out to summon her weapon. But before she could summon it, Double-D let out a scream.

"Hoooooolld iiit!" He then got between Afghanite and the charging Eds, with his arms spread out. This action caused everyone in the room to stop. Ed and Eddy just stood there in silence, staring at their friend with a confused expression.

"What're ya doing Sockhead? Get out of the way!" Exclaimed Eddy, but Double-D didn't flinch. And still behind Double-D was the trembling alien, she also looked at him with a confused expression.

"Oh no, he's been brainwashed Eddy. Quick we need to hit his head with something big!" Explained Ed while picking up the single couch in a quick frantic motion.

"For goodness sake Ed, control yourself! Put down my furniture I'm not brainwashed!" Responded Double-D while waving his arms.

"Brainwashed or not, your still in the way Sockhead. Move it!" Commanded Eddy.

"Eddy just listen to me for a minute. I know you're scared, but think about it. She didn't say our planet was chosen to be harvested. And if the planet was busy dying, don't you think we would've noticed something. And above all Eddy she saved our lives, if she wanted to capture us she would've done it along time ago." Explained Double-D to his short tempered friend.

"Yeah but…"

"Eddy if you touch her I'll never forgive you!" Yelled Double-D. An eerie silence filled the room as the two friends stared at each other. Afghanite just sat there and stared at Double-D with a puzzled look.

' _Why is he defending me?'_ Was the only thought she had in her mind.

 _THUD_

Immediately after hearing the loud noise, everyone was brought out of their train of thoughts. Eddy, Double-D and Afghanite's eyes were now focused on the source of the noise. They saw the couch that was held by Ed is now lying on the floor. And next to it, was the lovable oaf himself. He stood there staring at his two friends with watery eyes and quivering lips. Double-D and Eddy suddenly began to feel guilty, they know very well that Ed hates it when they fight.

"Ed, uuuuugggghhh…"

Before Double-D could make an attempt to comfort Ed, both him and Eddy were quickly grabbed into a big bear hug by their big friend.

"Please don't fight, it makes Ed oh so sad!" Cried Ed out with tears running down his face.

"Ed, it's okay. Everything is going to be fine." Exclaimed Double-D with a wheezing voice, because Ed was holding them too tight.

"Is this … _sniff…_ really you Double-D?" Asked Ed with much concern and worry in his tone. At that moment Ed loosened his hold, allowing Double-D to breathe again. Double-D took a deep breath before answering Ed in a soft, honest and comforting tone.

"Yes Ed, it's me. Your friend, Eddward Marian Vincent. Please believe me when I say I'm not brainwashed, and that Afghanite isn't going to hurt us. She's very scared right now Ed, please understand. She is my friend, in the exact way how you and Eddy are my friends as well. And I do not wish to see my friends fight." Answered Double-D, never looking away from his sad friend's face. Almost immediately Ed's frown was replaced with a grin. He released Eddy and used both arms to give Double-D an even bigger hug.

"Any friend of Double-D is a friend of Ed, right Eddy?" Exclaimed Ed with his usual goofy grin, while Double-D was busy gasping for air to no avail.

"Tch, whatever." Said Eddy while dusting himself off. He then saw Afghanite giggling at the scene that was taking place in front of her. Eddy just crossed his arms and looked away from everyone. He didn't want to admit it, but Double-D was right. There were no indications that the planet was dying, and she didn't look like a bad person. But still, he didn't want to take any chances.

"Fine Double-D, I'm not gonna do anything to her." Exclaimed Eddy in an annoyed tone.

"But the cops will." As soon as Eddy said that he ran straight to the telephone in the kitchen. At that same moment Ed released Double-D and tackled Eddy. Eddy was trying to crawl his way to the kitchen with Ed, who wrapped his arms around Eddy's waist.

"No Eddy don't! If you call them they'll take her away and put us in jail. But worst of all they'll tell Sarah, Sarah will tell mom, mom will tell dad, and dad will just sit there and watch T.V!" Exclaimed Ed trying to reason with Eddy. Eddy actually stopped and turned his head to look over his shoulder.

"What do ya mean they'll put us in jail? If anything they should give us a reward for turning in an alien." Exclaimed Eddy with a confused expression.

"No Eddy, that's what they want you to think. They'll arrest us or put us to sleep so that no one else will find out about the alien. Believe me Eddy, T.V says so!" Explained Ed. After a few seconds of processing the information, Eddy facepalmed himself.

' _Dammit Lumpy's right. The government is anyways stingy, they'll never give me one cent. And I can't go to jail. I can't have a track record while I'm still in school.'_ Thought Eddy to himself.

"Cops?" Asked Afghanite.

"Local….law enforcement….." Answered the out of breath Double-D.

"Okay fine I'm not gonna tell anyone. Ed you can let go of me now." Exclaimed Eddy. Ed released Eddy, and when Eddy was on his feet Ed immediately grabbed him again and hugged him.

"Ed is happy once more." Said Ed while hugging his short friend. Afghanite was still sitting on the couch, watching everything.

' _They're definitely an interesting group.' She thought to herself._

"Would you let go!" Screamed Eddy to his goofy friend. Ed placed him back on the ground. After he dusted himself off, Eddy spoke to everyone in the room.

"Alright then, since none of us wants to go to jail or die young. We're gonna keep Afgahoozit between us, okay?" Exclaimed Eddy.

"It's Afghanite." Said both Double-D and Afghanite at the same time.

"Whatever. So we need to find a place to hide her." Responded Eddy.

"But Eddy, she's safe in the forest. There is no need for us to relocate her." Exclaimed Double-D while cracking his back.

"No go Sockhead, Johnny boy is already suspicious about you going into the woods everyday. It's only a matter of time before he finds out about the ship." Responded Eddy, and Double-D was surprised by that fact. He thought he was very careful, but apparently not.

"Well, what do you suggest we do?" Asked Double-D.

"We need to find a new place to hide her, and make sure no one finds out about her." Explained Eddy. Double-D was rather surprised that Eddy was so concerned for their new friend.

"Because there's no way I'm going to jail." Thought Eddy out loud.

' _Why did I expect anything else?'_ Double-D mentally facepalmed himself.

"Yaaaaay! House hunting, house hunting, house hunting!" Ed continued chanting while dancing around Eddy. This action quickly annoyed Eddy.

"Ed, shut it!" Screamed Eddy, then he gave chase to Ed. They both started running around Double-D's house.

"House hunting, house hunting house hunting." Cheered Ed.

"I said shut it Ed!" Screamed Eddy while chasing Ed. Double-D only let out a sigh and smiled at his friends antics. He suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder, he turned around and saw that it was Afghanite.

"Eddward, why did you protect me? For all you know, I really could be a danger to this planet." Asked Afghanite while looking away. Double-D gave her a warm smile before answering.

"Because I remember what it felt like to be alone." Answered Double-D. Afghanite's eyes widened as she recalled what he told her yesterday.

(Flashback)

" _I might not know how you feel exactly, but I do know how it feels to be alone. Utterly, and greatly alone."_

(Flashback end)

Afghanite then gave Double-D a reassured smile. Double-D returned the gesture and then gave his full attention to the two hooligans causing havoc. When he left Afghanite, her smile faded away. She turned her head towards the bubbled gem on the table, and gave it a concerned look.

' _What happened on this planet, my diamond.'_

(The next day at Double-D's house)

(in Double-D's room)

"Um, is all this really necessary?" Asked the confused alien while looking at her new attire. She was wearing black sweatpants and a gray hoodie with the hood over her head. In all honesty, she didn't like her look one bit.

"I do apologize, but humans aren't use to seeing blue skinned aliens. If we want to avoid any unwanted attention you're going to have to wear that today. But only until we find you a new place of dwelling" Answered Double-D.

"But don't you have to attend this, 'shool' thing everyday?" Asked Afghanite.

"Fortunately it's the weekend, so we don't have to attend it today." Answered Double-D.

"Weekend?" Asked the blue alien.

"Oh well you see…."

 _DING DONG, DING DONG, DING DONG, DING DONG_

Double-D's sentence was interrupted by the sound of his doorbell being continuous rung, most likely by his two friends.

"… ' _sigh' …_ Nevermind, I'll explain it later." Exclaimed Double-D before they went downstairs to the front door. When Double-D opened the door and saw his two friends standing there, with Ed continuing to ring the doorbell. Which was obviously getting on Eddy's nerves.

 _DING DONG, DING DONG, DING DONG, DING DONG_

"Alright already!" Exclaimed Eddy as he shoved Ed away from the doorbell.

"Well Eddy I must admit, I didn't expect you to be here so early. Especially on a Saturday." Said Double-D with an amused tone.

"I wanna get this over with as quickly as possible before anyone gets suspicious. So come on let's go!" After explaining himself he quickly grabbed Double-D and Afghanite by their clothing and pulled them away from the door.

"Oh boy, oh boy, I forgot what we're doing!" Exclaimed Ed with excitement.

"Shut up Ed." Exclaimed Eddy as he was basically dragging Double-D and Afghanite along the sidewalk behind him.

(Later at the Junkyard)

The Eds and Afghanite were standing on top of a huge garbage pile, from there they could see the whole Junkyard and the Cul-De-Sac in the distance.

"How 'bout this place? No one ever comes here, so it'll make a killer hideout." Exclaimed Eddy as he gestured the whole area with his arm. Meanwhile in the background Ed was gracefully swimming through the trash, Double-D and Afghanite struggled to pull their feet out of the soft gooey garbage. With much disgust of course.

"I'm not sure about this Eddy it's much too unsanitary. And more importantly, Kevin often makes frequent visits here to find spare parts for his bike. It won't take long until she's discovered." Exclaimed Double-D while walking through the disgusting substance.

' _Ugh, as usual Shovelchin has to make things harder for us.'_ Thought Eddy.

"Personally I'm not very fond of the aroma either, and… Um, what's Ed doing?" Exclaimed Afghanite as she pointed towards Ed. Double-D and Eddy turned around and saw that Ed was being attacked by a flock of birds.

"Ow guys ow, they're ow , trying to ow, get my creampuff! Here, Eddy catch!" Shouted Ed as he threw the creampuff towards Eddy. Upon impact, the cream from the creampuff splattered on Eddy, Double-D and Afghanite's face.

"Good shot Ed." Exclaimed Eddy in an annoyed tone while they were wiping some of the cream off. Ed quickly ran past them in a panic, and everyone's attention was then drawn to the birds flying towards them.

"Uh oh" Exclaimed Double-D.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH"

Immediately after Double-D's words the three of them were under attack. They quickly tried to run with arms flailing.

(Later at the construction site)

The group was walking alongside the unfinished buildings, but not with much enthusiasm. Everyone besides Ed was covered with scratches and bruises from their encounter earlier.

"… _cough…_ What were those things?" Asked Afghanite when she coughed out a feather.

"Birds." Answered Eddy in a bitter tone.

"Well I hate birds." Responded Afghanite in annoyance.

"Join the club sister." Exclaimed Eddy, while he was busy looking around to see if there was anyone besides them. "What about this place? This place is like a ghost town, and there's a bunch of tools here if ya need any." Continued Eddy while gesturing to the whole area.

"While I do agree that there is useful equipment in this location Eddy. But the problem is construction on this site will eventually continue." Exclaimed Double-D.

"And your point is?" Asked Eddy, while the group was passing a cement mixer.

"I'm saying this solution will merely be temporary. We need to find a more permanent…."

"Hey guys, whatcha doing?" Asked Johnny as he and Plank suddenly popped out of the mixer, interrupting Double-D's sentence. The Eds were caught off guard and they quickly stood in front of Afghanite, shielding her from Johnny's view. This action scared Afghanite, she crouched down and pulled on her hoodie trying to hide her face. The Eds started to nervously look at each other, trying to figure out what their next move will be.

"Ooh, who's your new friend? What's that Plank? What do ya mean it's an alien?" Johnny asked his wooden friend.

"Hey Johnny, let me spin ya a yarn." Exclaimed Eddy as he approached the mixer. Then he placed his hand on the mixer Johnny was in.

"WOOOOOOAAAAAHHH!"

In a quick motion Eddy spun the mixer, trapping Johnny in a spin cycle.

"Quick, let's get outta here!" Shouted Eddy and then everyone started to run away from the mixer. Eddy was in the lead with Ed right behind him. Double-D grabbed Afghanite's wrist and followed his friends.

"Oh Eddy, I know where we can hide her." Exclaimed Ed with much excitement while they were still running.

"Well today's your lucky day Lumpy, I'm desperate so whatcha got?" Responded Eddy.

(a few minutes later in the Cul-De-Sac)

….

 _CLUNK CLUNK_

Suddenly the manhole cover in the middle of the Cul-De-Sac started to move. The cover was then lifted and Afghanite was the first one exit the hole.

"…. ' _deep gasp'_ …. That. Was easily, 10 times worse than birds. Eewwww" Exclaimed Afghanite, squirming at the memory of what they just went through. Next to exit the hole was Double-D, Eddy and Ed who were all covered in sewage.

"Why did I agree to this." Double-D asked himself with much regret, while grabbing his shoulders.

"Personally I think it could work. What better place then the sewers?" Exclaimed Eddy, unfazed by their experience.

"Yeah just like Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles." Said Ed with a goofy grin.

"Ed one more reference outta you, and I swear I'm gonna…."

"Are you sure about this Jimmy?"

"I'm certain I heard something Sarah." Exclaimed two voices in the distance, interrupting Eddy's threat.

"Oh no more kids! GUN IT!" Screamed Eddy and then the group quickly ran in a random direction.

(hours later)

The group was now walking along the sidewalk behind each other with their shoulders hunched over. Every place they tried was either unpleasant or was frequently visited by the neighborhood kids.

"This is just great, I'm out of ideas. We gotta find a location, and apparently one that doesn't stink or gets a lot of attention." Exclaimed Eddy still walking, trying to ponder of a new place.

"And a location where I can use my equipment, some of the ship's equipment can still be salvaged." Said Afghanite to Eddy.

"Man women are so demanding, no matter what planet they're from. Am I right Double-D? Double-D?" Exclaimed Eddy, after not hearing his friend he stopped and turned around. He saw Double-D was standing still and staring at something, this caught everyone's attention.

"There." Was all Double-D said while pointing at something.

"Oh." Said Ed.

"What?" Said Eddy.

"Uh." Said Afghanite.

The whole group was looking at what Double-D was pointing towards. He was pointing at an old abandoned house.

"Of course! The old abandoned house, no one would ever go in there! Why didn't I think of that?!" Exclaimed Eddy slapping his head, having a eureka moment. Afghanite wasn't too sure about the dwelling, it looked as if it would fall apart any moment.

"Come on let's check it out." Exclaimed Eddy. The group then entered the old house. Upon opening the creaking door, bad memories started to come back to the Eds.

"I hope the Kankers aren't here Double-D." Exclaimed Ed in a nervous tone.

"Me too Ed, me too." Responded Double-D. The group tried to scope the area, but it was just as dark as they remembered.

"Hold on." Exclaimed Afghanite, then she unzipped her jacket so that her gem could be exposed. This action caused Double-D to slighty blush. Afghanite's gem started to glow and she used it to light up the room a bit.

"Cool, a build in flashlight!" Exclaimed Ed with much excitement.

"Neat trick." Said Eddy. With the gem light they could get a better view of the area. The interior paint was faded, wallpaper was peeling off, there were cobwebs everywhere and it looked like no one dusted this place for at least a hundred years.

(If you want a better description of the house, I would suggest you watch the episode ' _Honor thy ed'_.)

"Mmmmh , well I suppose this would suffice. I can at least bring my ship's equipment here, and AAAAAAACK!" Afghanite was busy talking while surveying the area, but she didn't notice the loose floorboard and her right leg fell through it. Double-D quickly helped her to get out of the hole.

"And it's obviously due for some repairs." Stated Double-D as he brushed off the dust from Afghanite.

"Well let's make sure that no one is in here. Ed you're with me, Double-D you're with her. Let's split up and search this joint." Exclaimed Eddy as he and Ed walked into a random dark room.

"Are they going to be okay?" Asked Afghanite feeling a little concerned.

"Don't worry about them they'll be fine. There's actually something I want to show you, please follow me." Answered Double-D as he led Afghanite to a different room.

(a few minutes later)

Eddy and Ed were walking in a pitch black room, it was so dark they couldn't see each other.

"Hey Lumpy, ya see anything yet?" Asked Eddy.

"AAAAAAHHHHH SOMETHING TOUCHED ME!" Screamed Ed in fear.

"Relax stupid it's just me!" Responded Eddy.

"Ah who's there."Asked Ed.

"What do ya mean who's there, it's me Ed."Answered Eddy.

"Are, are you my conscience?" Asked Ed. Eddy just gave himself a facepalm.

"Fine, yes I'm your conscience." Answered Eddy feeling incredibly annoyed.

"Woah cool you sound just like my friend Eddy." Responded Ed with enthusiasm.

(Meanwhile)

Double-D was leading Afghanite up a spiral staircase. The staircase led them to a study room of some sort, the walls had book shelves that were packed with books. Double-D always wanted to come back to this room, but was too afraid for obvious reasons.

"Behold, a vast treasure trove of knowledge." Exclaimed Double-D with much excitement while gesturing to the whole room. Afghanite gave him a confused look before asking.

"Um, what am I looking at exactly?" Asked the blue alien. Double-D was taken back by this question before he realized something.

"Oh that's right, you've never seen a book before have you? Well these are books, they're a number of written or printed pages bound together along one edge and they're usually protected by covers. We humans often use them to record discoveries or to write tales of fiction. Here, try one." Explained Double-D as he gave her a book from the shelf. Unbeknownst to Afghanite she was holding the book upside down. She opened it and tried to understand what was written in it. Double-D saw her puzzled look and immediately came to another realization.

"Oh my how thoughtless of me, it slipped my mind that you don't know how to read English. I really do apologize." Exclaimed Double-D feeling rather guilty.

"Oh no no it's alright, really." Exclaimed Afghanite while frantically waving her hands before continuing.

"And I wouldn't mind it if you taught me." Finished Afghanite. After hearing her request all of Double-D's negative feelings turned into pure joy.

"Very well then, but in return I would like you to teach me about your literature as well." Responded Double-D with a small smirk.

"Alright, it's a deal." Exclaimed Afghanite as she and Double-D shook hands.

After an hour of searching the house they didn't find a single trace of someone being there recently. So it was final, the old house was going to be Afghanite's new place of dwelling.

(Later that night)

(The following scene that's about to take place is similar to the scene from 'One of those Eds' where the Eds build a machine and it only shows their silhouettes. And the background music is the theme from 'Mission Impossible')

The Eds stealthily went back to the forest to collect the equipment from the ship. Ed would carry the equipment right below the entrance, and Double-D and Eddy would use a makeshift crane to lift the equipment out of the hole. They would then loud it onto a wagon and pull it all the way to Afghanite's house. They tried to sneak the equipment into the house without letting anyone else see them.

(the next morning)

On the floor inside the old house were the three Eds, fast asleep. This shouldn't come as a surprise since they did have a long night of heavy lifting. The rays of sunlight fell on Double-D's face, he then started to stir. He slowly opened his eyes and sat upright, examining his current whereabouts. When he looked down on his shirt he immediately jumped up.

"Oh my goodness I'm absolutely filthy! Dusty, dusty, dusty!" Exclaimed Double-D as he tried to dust himself off. This commotion woke up Eddy and Ed, who let out a big yawn that shook the house a bit.

"Geez Double-D what's up?" Asked Eddy rather annoyed with his eyes barely open. But before Double-D could respond he was interrupted by Ed.

"Hey guys what's that?" Asked Ed while pointing towards a door on the right side of the room. (The room that had the ballerina in the jewelry box)

Eddy and Double-D looked at the door with a puzzled look. They know that the door definitely wasn't there last night. Double-D walked up to the door and examined it. The door looked as if it was made of an unknown material, there was no handle and on the door was a blue gem. Double-D then decided to knock on it and see what would happen.

 _Knock knock_

… _.._

"You can come in." After a few seconds of silence they heard Afghanite's voice coming from behind the door. After finishing her sentence the door suddenly opened, revealing a whole new room. This room was insanely huge and completely different from the rest of the house. On the one side of the room was a huge monitor on the wall, right under it was a panel with different buttons and switches. On the right side of the panel was a shelf with different gem tools, and on the left side was a floating platform with a few other devices on it. On the other side of the room was a study area, with huge bookshelves packed to the brim with knowledge. Also on that side was a strange piece of furniture that resembled a recliner. The color of the whole interior was different shades of blue. The Eds were speechless as they entered the room. Double-D and Eddy's mouths were gaping wide, and Ed's eyes were filled with stars. Afghanite was busy working the panel but stopped when she say the approaching Eds.

"Hallo, I hope you're all well rested." She greeted them with a kind smile.

"How, how did you do this? And in one night!"Asked Double-D still not believing what he was seeing. Ed was jumping up and down with much excitement.

"Well, we gems have our ways." Answered Afghanite with an arrogant smirk.

"Well looks like we solve that problem. Come on boys let's go." Exclaimed Eddy as he turned around and started to walk away.

"Wait what? But Eddy what about…."

"I only said we'd help her find a hiding spot, and since that's taken care of we don't need to stay here any longer." Said Eddy, interrupting Double-D.

"But, but Eddy…"

"You can come visit her later, but right now I need you and Ed to help me with something." Exclaimed Eddy as he walked out of the room soon to be followed by Ed. Double-D just let out a sigh, knowing he can't change Eddy's mind. He was about to walk out when something caught his attention. He looked up and saw the bubbled gem floating in the air. Seeing the gem reminded him of when they first met Afghanite, then a thought came to mind.

"Um, Afghanite. That monster that attacked you. Was it a gem?" Double-D hesitantly asked. This caught Afghanite off guard, after a few seconds she gave him an answer.

"I really don't know." Was all Afghanite said before looking away. Before Double-D could ask another question, Eddy grabbed Double-D by the shirt and dragged him out of the room.

"Let's go Sockhead!" Screamed Eddy.

Afghanite was now alone in the room with her thoughts. She let out a sigh before going to her monitor, continuing her research.

'I hope I can find something.' Thought Afghanite to herself.

(Hours later)

The three Eds were at the lake, busy collecting rocks?

"Eddy, would you care to elaborate why we're collecting rocks?" Asked Double-D tossing a rock in a bag.

"Simple Sockhead, this whole gem thing gave me an awesome idea for a new scam. We get a bunch of rocks together, paint them all kinds of colors and sell them to the kids as gems. We're gonna be rich I tell ya." Explained Eddy with dollar bills in his eyes.

'Some things never change.' Thought Double-D as he collected more rocks.

"I've got a lovely bunch of rocks

There they are, all standing in a row

Big ones, small ones, some as big as Eddy's head." Ed cheerfully sang to himself. In the middle of the lake, bubbles started to appear. The sound of bubbles popping in the distance caught Double-D's attention. He squinted his eyes, trying to find the source of the noise. When he saw the bubbles coming from the lake, he couldn't help but feel a bit uneasy. When Eddy saw Double-D just standing around he quickly got annoyed.

"Hey Sockhead, what do you think you're…"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUUUUURRRRRRRRRRRRHHHHHHHHH!"

Suddenly a giant blue jellyfish monster rose from the lake, releasing a horrific ear piercing roar. The Eds were frozen with fear, and only stared at the monster with petrified expressions. Double-D noticed something, inside the transparent body of the jellyfish was a gem. This reminded him of the giant spider a few days ago.

'Could they have some kind connection?' Thought Double-D to himself, before Ed brought everyone out of their trans.

"TROUBLE!RUN!BAD!" Screamed Ed as he ran away with his bag of rocks.

"Wait for me Lumpy!" Responded Eddy following Ed's lead.

"W…Wait!" Screamed Double-D as he ran after them without his bag. Eddy and Ed took cover behind a huge rock. Eddy peeked to see how far Double-D was and saw the jellyfish was chasing him. The monster stretched out one of it's tentacles towards Double-D.

"Double-D watch out!" Screamed Eddy trying to warn his friend from the oncoming threat. Double-D turned his head and saw the tentacle quickly approaching him.

 _BOOM_

"AAAAAAAAAUUUUUUURRRRRRGGGGHHHHH!"

But before the monster could grab Double-D its tentacle exploded. Double-D was knocked off his feet by the explosion and he didn't know what happened. He frantically started looking around, and that's when he saw her. There was Afghanite aiming her arm cannon at the monster.

"Eddward run! I'll take care of this thing, you all need to get to a safe place!" She screamed at him.

"But we couldn't…ugh" Double-D was quickly grabbed by Eddy as he dragged him behind the rock. The monster was now focused on the blue gem who shot off its tentacle. Afghanite prepared herself to fire again, but the monster launched one of its tentacles towards her. She quickly had to dodge the oncoming attack, but then she was quickly grabbed by another tentacle from behind. She tried to break free, but it was no use. The monster was too strong.

"AAAAAAAAHHHH!" Afghanite started to scream in pain as the monster was busy squeezing her to death. The screams reach the terrified Eds who didn't know what to do. Double-D was ready to run straight into danger to save his new friend, even though he was scared beyond belief. But someone would beat him to it.

"AARGGH! That's it! Ed smash that thing to bits and save her!" Eddy commanded his big friend.

"Sir yes sir!" Exclaimed Ed as he gave Eddy a salute. Ed then started to lift the rock which they used as cover. Ed casually lifted the rock over his head and then he ran straight towards the monster. With his inhuman strength Ed leaped into the air, high above the monster.

"Prepare to meet your maker!" Screamed Ed as he came falling down towards the monster. The jellyfish turned around and saw Ed coming towards it, but it was too late. Within a split second Ed smashed the creature with the giant rock, causing the monster to turn to smoke. After turning to smoke Afghanite fell to the ground and landed on her rump.

"Ow!"

As she was busy rubbing the sore spot, she saw the gem that belonged to the monster and quickly placed it in a blue bubble. Eddy and Double-D were walking towards Afghanite, and Double-D kept giving Eddy a smirk that annoyed him.

"What?" Eddy finally asked.

"I knew you couldn't hate her forever." Exclaimed Double-D with the same smirk.

"It's not like I think she's my friend, I just wanted to get even with her. That's all." Responded Eddy looking away. Double-D just shrugged his shoulders and continued walking. All the Eds were at Afghanite's side, and Double –D was the first one to speak.

"Are you alright?" Asked Double-D with much concern in his tone.

"Don't worry I'm just a bit bruised." Answered Afghanite nervously while rubbing her rump, and still holding the bubbled gem in the other hand.

"I was so scared that we were gonna lose you!" Exclaimed Ed as he gave Afghanite a hug.

"Don't worry Ed, I'm fine." Responded Afghanite, Ed then released her gave her his usual goofy grin. That grin still made her feel uncomfortable.

"Okay fess up, what's going on with those monsters? How many are there? Why did they start showing when we found you? And why do they have gems like you?" Eddy suddenly bombarded her with questions, much to Double-D's dismay. Afghanite's expression turned into a sad one as she looked at the bubbled gem in her hands.

"I wish I knew Eddy. I wish I knew."

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED**_

' **phew' That took a while, sorry that this chapter is so long but I thought you guys deserved something since you waited for me for so long. I know you're probably wondering why I'm not using the other kids in the story. But don't worry, in the next chapter I'm going include all the kids of the Cul-de-sac, even the Kankers. So until then leave a review and tell me what you guys think, I hope you enjoyed it. Have a nice day.**


	3. Author's note

Author's Note

Hi everybody, how's it going? Oh my gosh I just watched the newest Steven Universe episodes, and it was awesome! I feel so sorry for Peridot ( _classic CN, always sinking my ship.)_ And Connie looks really cute with her short hair. Any way I'm just here to say that I'm not dead, and I'm really sorry for these long waits between chapters. I'm just really busy with my deviantart, Youtube channel and my job. I have a couple of ideas for the next chapter and I would like to thank you for your patience. And thank you for reviewing my work. It means a lot to me. See you next time.


	4. The First Day

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

 **I'm just gonna leave this here. Enjoy**

 **I don't own Ed, Edd n Eddy or Steven Universe.**

 **Chapter 3: The First day**

A few weeks have passed since the incident at the lake, during that time the Eds tried their best to avoid any suspicions from the other kids. During the weekdays Double-D would visit Afghanite after school to teach her how to read and write English, and she would teach him about Gem literature. Double-D found the literature to be very complicated, even for him. Afghanite on the other hand learned how read and write within a few days which amazed the smartest of the Eds.

On Saturday all three Eds would do some sort of elaborate scam as an extra precaution, in order to avoid suspicions. After the failure of their latest scam and the beating they would receive from the unsatisfied customers, they would go spend the rest of their day with Afghanite. They would follow this routine every week without any problems, until one day.

It was Sunday afternoon and Double-D was with Afghanite in her room. They were sitting on old chairs at the table and Double-D was busy practicing his Gem calligraphy. He understood the basics but he struggled when it came to constructing advanced sentences.

"There we go, I do believe I'm getting better at this. What do you think?" Asked Double-D as he showed his work to Afghanite. But the blue alien was lost in thought and she didn't respond to Double-D's words. Noticing this Double-D tried again.

"Um, Afghanite?"

"Wh… What? Did you say something?" Responded Afghanite.

"I'm … done with my sentence." Answered Double-D.

"Oh, of course. I'll review it." Exclaimed Afghanite as she took the paper from his hand. But instead of reviewing it, she just sat there and stared at the piece of paper for a few minutes. And once again she was lost in her thoughts. Growing concerned for his friend Double-D decided to ask.

"Afghanite, what's troubling you?" Those words immediately caught her attention.

"Wh…What do you mean? Nothing's wrong, nothing at all! Now about your writing." Replied Afghanite with a nervous smile while looking at the paper.

"Afghanite please. It's clear that something is bothering you. Please tell me what it is". Double-D asked the alien with much concern in his voice.

She then slowly turned her head towards Double-D, and she could see the worried expression on his face. She then let out a deep sigh before placing the paper on the table.

"Very well, I'll tell you. But don't get mad." Said Afghanite. Double-D was taken back by that request.

' _Why would I get mad?'_ He thought to himself. Before he could ask why, Afghanite started to explain.

"Afghanites are made to be a reconnaissance squad. We travel across the galaxy to gather and record data on the different planets we come across. Such as the geology of the planet, the different kinds of vegetation, the species that inhabit the planet, if the planet is suitable for colonization, the temperature, the orbiting speed, hours in a day, everything. Eddward, I'm very grateful for your help. But Afghanites weren't made to sit around and read books all day! We were made to explore! The first time I left the cave, it was the most wonderful experience I ever had! Before I was attacked of course, but I want more. I want to experience the other wonderful things this world has to offer! And to make matters worse there are these monsters that constantly appear! I want to know what's going on! But I can't leave the house without running the risk of being discovered! I'm going insane! I feel useless! I feel trapped! I FEEL …" Before she could finish her sentence, she saw Double-D's sad expression. She took a minute to calm down. Then she finished.

"I… I hope you understand." After her last sentence Afghanite looked away from Double-D, scared to hear his response.

The room was silent for what felt like an eternity.

The silence was finally broken, by the sound of Double-D getting up from his chair.

"I'm sorry, terribly sorry that we made you feel like a prisoner. It was not our intentions believe me." Exclaimed Double-D in a regretful tone. Afghanite didn't turn her head, so Double-D picked up his backpack and then he walked to the door. Before he left, he turned towards Afghanite and said.

"I'm sorry but… this is the only way we can keep you safe. Until I've come up with a better solution, stay out of sight. Again, I'm sorry." After his sentence Double-D left the room. Afghanite just sat there in her room, it felt so empty when no one else was with her. She then turned her head towards the door and gave it a determined look.

"Sorry Eddward, but I've hid for far too long."

(Monday morning)

The Eds were busy walking down the hallways of the school, while Double-D was telling Ed and Eddy about the previous day's events.

"Then after that, I just left." Said Double-D.

"Oh poor Abigail!" Exclaimed Ed

"Well ya can't blame her. I mean if I was stuck in one place for that long, I'd go crazy too." Responded Eddy.

"I just wish there was something I can do for her." Said Double-D as he placed his hand under his chin.

"Oh I know! How about we give her some of my gravy cakes? That always cheers me up." Responded Ed with a happy grin. All Double-D and Eddy did was cringe at their friend's solution. The Eds then turned left and walked up a flight of stairs. While walking Eddy continued the conversation.

"Look Sockhead, there's nothing you can do about it. She wants to see the world, but the world shouldn't see her. It's for her own good, and more importantly for us too." The Eds then stopped in the hallway atop of the stairs. Double-D turned around to face Eddy.

"I understand that Eddy, but still….."

"Um excuse me, can you help me find my class?" Said a feminine voice behind Eddy, interrupting Double-D's sentence. All the Eds froze, besides Ed who's smile was now bigger than before. They knew that voice all too well.

Eddy then slowly turned around, hoping it wasn't who he thought it was. But unfortunately it was. Standing in front of Eddy was the very alien they were just talking about, wearing a white T-shirt, blue jeans, white and black sneakers and glasses. She had a ponytail and was carrying a few books in her arms. She gave the Eds a small wave and a smile, but they didn't respond. They just stood there and stared at her with wide eyes and dropped jaws. Until Eddy finally broke the awkward silence.

"What…"

"The…"

"ABIGAIL!" Yelled Ed in excitement as he wrapped his arms around Afghanite ,giving her a big hug. This action caused her to accidently drop her books on the floor.

"Yes… it's good.. to see you too Ed… Please let go." Exclaimed Afghanite as she struggled to speak. Ed did let go of her and helped to pick up her books on the floor, while still smiling. During all this Eddy and Double-D were still frozen in place. This is the last thing they expected, and they didn't know how to react. They looked at each other with worried expressions.

"What is she doing here?" Whispered Eddy.

"I don't know, I wasn't expecting this." Double-D answered.

"Well talk to her, she **is** your girlfriend after all." Ordered Eddy, still whispering.

"I suppose it wouldn't hurt to ask, and she's not my girlfriend." Double-D whispered the last part with a bit of annoyance in his tone. He then walked towards Afghanite and she turned to him just as he approached.

"Afghanite, may I ask one thing? WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!? HAVE YOU GONE MAD!?" Yelled Double-D in a panic. This outburst however didn't faze Afghanite, she just casually answered his question.

"I was getting tired of staying inside that house, remember?" She said.

"But why here!? Everyone's gonna see you!?" Asked Eddy as he walked up next to Double-D.

"Exactly." This answered caused more confusion between Eddy and Double-D.

"I've come to the conclusion that most of the residents of the Cul-De-Sac attend this school. If I can successfully portray myself as new student here they wouldn't think twice if they saw me walking around in the streets." Explained Afghanite, but the two Eds were still not convinced that it would work.

"I'm sorry but there's still the risk of them discovering what you really are. We can't take any chances." Exclaimed Double-D still in a panic tone.

"So it was nice to see ya but you gotta go." Said Eddy in a fast pace as he was trying to push her.

"But Eddy." Responded Ed in a sad and disappointed tone.

"No buts Lumpy. We gotta get her outta here before anyone…"

"Just what are you dorks up to?"Upon hearing that the Eds froze again. They turned their heads and saw all the kids of the Cul-De-Sac watching the whole thing, with Kevin standing in front of the group of kids. Eddy began to sweat nervously.

' _Do we have the worst luck or what? Okay don't panic yet, maybe you can sell this. Yeah, I mean you're a business man after all.'_ Eddy thought to himself before letting go of Afghanite.

"Um… we were…. just gonna show the new kid around the school." Explained Eddy while he was still sweating.

"A new kid? Wow that's great, isn't it Jimmy?" Responded Sarah to her braced friend.

"Positively delightful Sarah!" Exclaimed Jimmy in a giddy tone.

"Wait a minute, were you gonna scam her to pay you for the tour?" Asked Kevin while pointing at them in an offensive manner.

"W…what no. We'd never to that to…. Um Double-D's cousin ." Said Eddy trying to construct believable lies.

"Cousin!" Yelled everyone in unison including Double-D.

"That is so cool dude, like what's your name?" Asked Nazz in excitement.

"Oh my name is …."

"Abigail!" Yelled Ed interrupting Afghanite. The kids started to chatter among themselves, talking about how cute the name is, that she looks like a nice person and other things out of excitement. But Rolf looked at her with great confusion.

"Why does Abi-girl have skin that is coloured like the blue sky?" Asked the blue haired foreigner. All the kids looked at Rolf and then they looked back at Afghanite, now wondering the same thing. Eddy quickly thought of a new lie before they were caught.

"Well that's because she's from…. Um Alaska yeah. And you know it's cold there, so almost everyone has blue skin there." Explained Eddy nervously, hoping they would believe him. Rolf still looked at Afghanite with an unconvinced expression. But after a few seconds he just shrugged it off.

"So that's what ya meant when you said she was alien Plank?" Johnny asked his wooden friend. Double-D and Eddy let out a small sigh of relief when they saw everyone believed their story.

"Anyways nice to meet ya, I'm Kevin." Exclaimed Kevin as he walked up to Afghanite and shoved Eddy out of the way. All the kids started to swarm around her trying to introduce themselves. Double-D helped Eddy to get up from the floor and made sure he didn't attack Kevin. They saw the kids around Afghanite and some of their anxiety went away.

"You know Eddy? This might actually work." Exlaimed Double-D still feeling a bit nervous about the situation.

"As long as she doesn't cause more attention to herself we should be fine." Responded Eddy in an annoyed tone.

(Math class)

"The answer is x= 27.5 and y= 4.5."

(English class)

"The answer is Edgar Allan Poe."

(Biology class)

"The answer is frontal lobe, parietal lobe, occipital lobe and temporal lobe."

(History class)

"The answer is 1914 – 1918."

(Recess)

"What do you think you're doing!?" Afghanite was sitting at a table with the Eds in the cafeteria. She gave Eddy a confused look after he shouted at her.

"I'm just answering all the questions, what's so wrong with that?" She asked.

"You don't have to answer all of them and get them right. It makes ya stand out even more!" Eddy explained in his usual annoyed tone.

"I understand your concern Eddy, and I'll try to tone it down a bit." Responded Afghanite with a disappointed expression. Eddy feeling pretty proud of himself gave a smug smile. Noticing that his new friend was sad Ed tried to comfort her, in his own way.

"Have some of my gravy cakes, it always cheers me up." Said Ed as he pulled one out from his jacket. Afghanite immediately recoiled from the foil smelling substance, and she gave Ed a nervous smile.

"Thank you Ed, but you can keep it." After her sentence Ed took a bite from his gravy cake, causing everyone to cringe.

"I am curious, how did you get into the school?" Asked Double-D with much interest.

"It wasn't easy, but I managed to fake a lot documents. And I asked Ed to forge a few signatures for me." She explained, now Eddy and Double-D gave Ed an angry look.

"Ed why didn't you tell us about this?" Eddy asked Ed who was busy chewing his gravy cake. After he finished he answered.

"You never asked." Answered Ed with his goofy grin. Before Eddy could burst he quickly regained his composure, and asked his question.

"I wanna know, what's with the glasses? You don't need them." Eddy asked Afghanite.

"I just wanted to put more character into my disguise." She simply answered.

"Just like Clark Kent and Superman!" Yelled Ed in excitement.

"Ed she didn't get that idea from a comic book." Exclaimed Double-D.

"Um actually, that **is** where I got the idea." Responded Afghanite with a nervous smile. Eddy and Double-D then looked at her in disbelief.

"Hey I got bored okay! So I asked Ed to give me some of his comics." Explained Afghanite while her cheeks were blushing because of the embarrassment. Eddy and Double-D once again turned to Ed, and he immediately answered the question on their minds.

"You didn't ask." Eddy was just about explode with rage, when a voice stopped him.

"Yo Abigail!" Afghanite looked around and saw Kevin waving at her.

"Come sit here with us!" He gestured to his table where Nazz and Rolf was sitting with him. Afghanite smiled and stood up from the table, before she left she noticed the Eds didn't stand up with her.

"Aren't you coming with me?" She asked them.

"No, it's best we stay here." Answered Double-D in a disheartened tone.

"But…"

"Don't keep Shovelchin waiting, go on." Exclaimed Eddy as he gestured her to go. She hesitantly walked away from their table and went to Kevin.

"So Ed, anything else you forgot to tell us?" Eddy asked his big yellow friend.

"Ummmm, I ate another one of your goo lamps." Answered Ed.

"My new lava lamp!? Seriously Ed!?" Eddy yelled in response to Ed's answer. Afghanite arrived at Kevin's table and was greeted by Kevin, Rolf and Nazz. When she sat down Nazz started the conversation.

"I have to know dude, how are you so smart? You answered all those questions like it was nothing." Nazz asked her in sear amazement.

"Oh well, I read a lot of books in my spare time." Afghanite answered with a bit of shyness in her tone.

"Well that proves it, you're definitely Double Dork's cousin." Exclaimed Kevin as he sat next to Afghanite.

"Double, dork?" Afghanite asked, not completely understanding what Kevin was saying.

"He means Double-D." Nazz explained.

"Oh, yeah he's really great isn't he?" Asked Afghanite, but she was surprised that no one had a comment about Double-D. And Kevin immediately changed the subject.

"I wanted to ask, why did the teachers call you Afghanite?" He asked her, and she immediately remembered that was the name she used in the documents. It wasn't much of a big deal so she answered.

"My real name is Afghanite, but I like Abigail more. Since it's easier to say."

"How is it that you know the rest of the Ed-boys?" Asked Rolf while chewing on a drumstick.

"Oh, I first arrived a few weeks ago. So Eddward and his friends showed me around the Cul-De-Sac until my paperwork was finished." She answered with a smile.

"So where are you staying, at Double-D's place?" Nazz asked. And just when Afghanite was about to answer yes, a light flying object made contact with her head and landed on the table. It was a crumpled piece of paper and she opened it to discover a message.

'STAY AWAY FROM OUR MEN!'

Afghanite gave it a confused look and began to search around, hoping to find who through it at her. Her eyes then landed on a table where three girls were sitting, one had red curly hair, the other long blond hair and the last one had short blue hair. The one with red curly hair gave Afghanite a malicious smile while cracking her knuckles. This made Afghanite nervous and she slowly turned away from them.

"What's up Abigail." Kevin asked the spooked girl.

"Quick question, who are those girls and who are their men?" Afghanite asked while nervously pointing towards the three girls. Kevin, Nazz and Rolf looked in the direction.

"Oh those are the Kanker sisters, you'd better stay away from them." Nazz answered.

"Yes they are true demons, plaguing the Cul-De-Sac with chaos and tyranny. Their favourite prey is the three Ed-boys." Rolf explained to the nervous girl.

"Wait, you mean Eddward and his friends?" Afghanite asked in disbelief.

"Yeah they really like to torture the Dorks, and they also call them their 'boyfriends'. But honestly that's not the case." Kevin continued to explain. Afghanite let the new information settle a bit.

' _So there is something more horrifying then the monsters on this planet.'_

(PE class)

On the football field Afghanite was busy out shining everyone again. She effortlessly did the workout session in record time without running out of breath.

"Wowzers that was unbelievable." Sarah praised her.

"Super smart and super fit, you're the full package girlfriend." Said Jimmy as he gave her a thumbs up. Afghanite could only blush as she accepted the praises.

"Seriously, what did I say about making a scene? I swear it's like these Gems don't understand English." Exclaimed Eddy in anger as he saw Afghanite being showered with praises.

"Oh come now Eddy, don't be so harsh on her. She's just really excited that's all." Explained Double-D.

"Still, it wouldn't kill her to…."

 _THUD_

 _OOOOF_

Suddenly a big red ball collided with Eddy's face and he fell to the ground.

"Oh dear, Eddy are you alright?" Double-D asked with much concern for his friend.

"Hahahaha, nice catch dork!" Yelled Kevin as he mockingly laughed at Eddy. Eddy got up and gave Kevin a furious growl, as Double-D was trying to hold him back. Afghanite saw the whole scenario and found it odd that Kevin found pleasure in hurting Eddy, and yet he was so nice to her. She couldn't understand, then her thoughts were focused on something else. Where was Ed? She looked around and saw that Ed was still struggling to get on the balance beam as he kept falling off.

"I got it. I got it. I got it." Yelled Ed every time when he tried to get up again.

(After school)

Like all Mondays the day was long and hard on everyone, well except for Afghanite. Who continued to shine in the rest of the classes that day. After school was over the Eds walked home, without her. Kevin had invited her to join him and the rest of the kids at the candy store, and of course the Eds weren't invited. It wasn't anything new to them so they didn't think much about it. While walking on the sidewalk, they were really surprised when they heard a familiar voice calling out to them.

"Wait for me!"

The Eds turned around and saw Afghanite running towards them. She stopped in front of them then Double-D asked the question.

"I thought you were going to the candy store with the others. What happened?"

"Nothing, I just declined their offer. Besides I don't eat, remember?" She answered with a small smirk.

"So if it's alright with you. I'd like to go home." She suggested. Then Eddy gave her a smile.

"Well it's your loss, let's go boys." Exclaimed Eddy as they then continued to walk again. Ed was immediately happy that Afghanite was with them, and she was walking next to Double-D.

"So how was school for you?" Double-D asked her.

"It was wonderful, I look forward to going there again tomorrow." She answered with a small smile. But there was something bothering her though, she needed to know something.

"Eddward, I'm sorry to ask this but. I've noticed that everyone excludes you three from activities, they barely mention you in social conversations and the one called Kevin takes pleasure in hurting Eddy. But they were so friendly with me, why is that?" She asked Double-D while making sure Ed and Eddy didn't hear. Double-D didn't answer right away, because it wasn't an easy topic to discuss. But he eventual started to explain.

"We've created a reputation for ourselves, not a very good one. You see we try to earn money by selling objects or services to the neighbouring kids. Eddy calls these activities, scams. And more often or not the scams fail due to faulty products or poor services. Then everyone would assault us to try and get their money back. So over the years they've learned not to trust us, and over time we've become outcasts to their society." After hearing this Afghanite could finally understand. And she couldn't help but see a few similarities to something from Homeworld.

"On Homeworld we call Gems like those Off Colours. When a Gem is unaligned, made wrong or has no purpose in the Great Order of The Daimonds, they're then classified as Off Colours. And the punishment for being that is to be shattered." Exclaimed Afghanite. The last sentence sent shivers down Double-D's spine.

"It doesn't matter what others say about you and your friends. I know you're good people , that's what's important." After her sentence she gave Double-D a warm smile, and Double-D returned the gesture with his own smile.

"So what do you guys feel like doing?" Eddy asked the whole group.

"Maybe do our homework." Suggested Afghanite, and this caused Eddy to moan in annoyance.

(Meanwhile in space)

Inside a red round spaceship that appeared to be damaged, alarms were going off and red lights were flashing non stop. At the control panel was a bulky shadowy figure who was busy typing on the keypad.

"I need to land quickly, I don't think the ship is going to last much longer." Said the figure to itself. Just then the radar picked up a signal.

"A distress signal? Oh why now of all the times?" Exclaimed the figure as it typed in the new coordinates from the signal. When the coordinates were typed the figure activated the thrusters and the ship went into the direction of the signal.

Earth.

 _ **To Be Continued**_

 **It's been too long everyone, I hope you all liked this chapter. And before you say anything, not every chapter has to end with a monster attack. I'll really try to be more active and I'm really sorry that I'm not. Also I'm working on a new fanfiction idea, so I'll complete that first before continuing with my other stories. But don't worry I'll be back. Eventually.**


End file.
